


Pilot- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Saving people, hunting things, the family business. It’s always been like that when you moved in with the Winchesters. You never got a break. But now, John is missing and it’s up to you, Sam, and Dean to save him. What will you find on the way?





	Pilot- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything and anyone of Supernatural so all credit goes to their respective owners. This is part 2.

It’s been one hell of a ride getting to Jericho but you finally made it. You were getting sore from sitting in the backseat. But now that Sam was back, you had to resort to the back seat. It wasn’t that she wasn’t comfortable but being up there, with Dean was the best.

You were at a gas station and while Dean was getting whatever he wanted from inside, you were waiting outside with Sam.

“I’m glad you decided to come with us.” You popped your head from the backseat, leaning it on the front one.

“I missed you.” Sam smiled a bit.

“I missed you too, Sammy. Remember when Dean was always out with your dad and it was just me and you? We would watch movies all the time and tell each other secrets. I miss those days.” You sighed, remembering on what was.

“Yeah, well, the past is the past and I’m changed. I don’t want to be a hunter anymore, Y/N. It may work for you and Dean but not for me. I found love and I don’t plan on letting it go.” You stared at him and were about to say something when Dean appeared.

“You guys want breakfast?” You and Sam both looked back to see Dean carrying junk food.

“No, I’m good.” You and Sam said at the exact same time.

“Are you still using credit card scams to buy your way through America?” Sam joked as he looked through the box of cassette tapes Dean had.

“Come on, Sam, you know the Hunter life doesn’t exactly bring in money. You’re lucky you got out of the life. There are times where I’ve found myself wishing I had.” You sighed softly.

“So, why don’t you? I know you’ve always said that you wanted to be a writer.” Sam turned to look at you as he closed the passenger’s side door.

“It’s hard to leave when you know what’s out there. When there are people getting killed and you know why it’s happening. If I see people getting hurt and I know there is something I could do to stop it, I go for it. That’s why I haven’t left.” You saw Dean finishing up with the pump and made his way back to the driver’s seat.

“Right, well that’s good for you that you like this gig,” Sam grabbed a box from Dean’s glove department and looked through the many cassette tapes. “Dude, you have got to update your collection.”

“Why?” Dean didn’t see a problem with what he owned.

“One, they are cassette tapes and two, you have got stuff in here that are the greatest hits of mullet rock.”

“Hey,” you said, reaching over and grabbing a tape that looked appealing. “You know the rules; tell me you haven’t forgotten them already.” You giggled and handed the tape to Dean who popped it into his car.

“Yeah, Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole.” You giggled and leaned back in the seat as Dean started the car. Immediately, AC/DC began to play.

“You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It’s just Sam.” You didn’t know why Sam hated the name Sammy. You loved it.

“Sorry Sammy, the music is too loud.” Dean pointed to his ear and shook his head, showing Sam he couldn’t hear as he turned up the music. You loved and missed this when it was just you three on a hunt when John was too busy to join you. You wished for this to never end but unfortunately, your dreams were short-lived. Soon after, you were passing a sign that stated ‘JERICHO 7’.

“We know dad’s not dead,” Sam said after he made a few phone calls to God knows who.

“I’m telling you boys; I don’t think he’s dead. If a demon killed him and this demon knew you two were alive, they’d let you know about it,” You shook your head and looked out of the car’s window and frowned. You were passing by a bridge but police were frantically looking around, trying to figure something out. They were looking at an abandoned car which was similar to the case you were working on.

“Hey, check it out. Probably another death.” You didn’t like that someone died but you were excited you could finally use the fake ID badges you made for you and Dean. You were very handy with a computer and you were the one who always made the badges.

“Come on, Dean, bring out the IDs.” You grinned as Dean parked on the other side of the road.

“You know it, sweetheart.” He grinned and looked over at Sam before opening the glove compartment. He rifled through official-looking badges before handing you one and grabbing one himself. Sam stared at him the entire time and you scoffed.

“You think they would just tell civilians about this? No, if we want information, we got to look the part.” You got out of the car and grinned.

“Dude, you can get in a lot of trouble for this!” Sam said quietly but got out of the car. He followed you and his brother to where the police officers were. You heard them talking but didn’t make out what it was.

“Didn’t this kind of thing happen last month?” Dean suddenly said when he was close enough. The officers who were near you looked up and frowned.

“And you are?” The officer in lead, Officer Swick, asked, eyeing you suspiciously. You lifted the badge that Dean gave you and quickly put it away before they could find anything wrong with it.

“Federal Marshals.” You smiled sweetly and walked around the car to see if there was anything you could spot that the officers would pass over.

“Really? A little young, in my opinion.” Swick said.

“Am I correct? You had the same thing happen last month?” Dean said, choosing to ignore the sheriff’s statement.

“Yeah, we did and others before that. They all happened on this road. Most recently, a young man named Troy was killed on the bridge. We’re trying to find out what’s been going on.” You looked next to you and watched another officer, Officer Baddle, talk.

“You knew the guy?” Sam spoke up. You knew he was uncomfortable with this and was surprised he was talking.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Swick shrugged. You nodded and looked inside the car to see if anything looked suspicious. You couldn’t take your EMF out right now with Baddle looking at you like you were a piece of meat.

“Do you mind?” You looked at Baddle and he blushed, walking away from you. You rolled your eyes and took out the EMF secretly and fired it up, watching as it went nuts. You knew something ghostly was happening here. While you were looking at the car, Sam and Dean were sweet talking the officers.

“Alright, thank you for your time.” You looked up when you heard your name being called. You nodded, putting away the EMF and walking next to the Winchesters. When you three were out of range, Dean smacked Sam across the head.

“Ow!! What was that for?” Sam rubbed the spot that was sore. You smirked and saw Dean give his brother a look but you stopped short when you saw two FBI agents and another officer looking at you.

“Boys, stop it.” You whispered, nudging them so that they would look. You and Dean were new to this whole ‘dressing up like other officials’ and you didn’t want to screw it up. The brothers stopped bickering and you three walking in silence back to the car. You looked behind you to see the FBI agents gone but the officer staring you down. You didn’t like that at all.

You got inside of the car and before you could overthink the Officer, Dean started the black beauty and sped down the road.

“That was close, why do you guys argue all the time?” You looked at them.

“You wouldn’t understand because you don’t have any siblings,” Sam said.

“Wow, thanks Sam, it’s not like I counted you as a brother or anything.” You shook your head and looked out the window. It took you a while but you got into town. Dean pulled into a parking lot that belonged to a diner.

“So who are we looking for?” Sam asked.

“A woman named Amy. Troy’s girlfriend.” You said. You read all about Troy and who he was associated with. It always helped to know who was who and what you were getting into before you did anything else. You got out and immediately saw a woman, hopefully, Amy, putting up posters around with the guy that went missing.

“Hey, I’ll talk to her.” You looked at the boys, passing Sam’s window as you walked to the woman.

“Wait,” Sam grabbed your arm to keep you from going. “I’m sorry about what I said. You do have brothers; us.” You smiled softly and nodded, walking to the woman.

“Are you Amy?” You asked softly.

“Yeah, why?” She turned to look at you. It looked like she hadn’t slept in a couple of days and you felt so bad for her. This reminded you of the time when your mom died but you’d rather not live that again.

“Hi my name is Y/N and those are my brothers, Sam and Dean,” You pointed to the men in the beautiful car. “We were friends with Troy in high school and I heard he went missing.”

“Really? I met him in Sophomore year and I’ve never seen you or them around him.” Amy bit her lip.

“Yeah, our dad was on business and we had to go with him. We left right after Freshman year. But Troy was a dear friend. May we ask you a couple of questions?” You looked a little hopeful, hoping she would say yes.

“Sure, let me get my friend and we will meet you inside the diner.” She walked off and you walked to Sam and Dean.

“We are all set. She says that she will meet us inside the diner.” You grinned when both boys exited the car.

“I don’t know how you do it but you have a way with words,” Dean commented.

“That’s because I think with my head and not my dick.” You joked with him. Dean was a great actor and can lie really easily but sometimes, he can come off as a bitch. You walked into the diner and saw that Amy and her friend were already sitting at a booth.

“Keep it in your pants, Winchester.” You whispered to him and grinned.

“Hey, I have self-control.” Dean rolled his eyes and made his way to the booth. You three took your seats and you smiled at Amy.

“This is Sam and Dean,” You pointed to them respectively. “Why don’t you tell us what happened?”

“Troy was driving and I was on the phone with him. Because he didn’t want anything to happen to him, he told me he would call me back… but he never did.” Amy sighed. Her friend put a hand on her shoulder comforting.

“Nothing else you can remember?” The girls shook their heads and you sighed, looking over at Dean for help.

“Okay, here’s what’s up. The way Troy disappeared, something’s not right. So, if you heard anything, now’s the time to speak.” Dean lifted his hands in a suggestive way. Amy looked at her friend with a worried look and you frowned.

“Amy, if you’ve heard anything, please tell us. We want to find him just like you do. It’s only fair.” You tried to reason.

“Well, because there are so many disappearances, people talk.”

“What do they talk about?” Both Sam and Dean said. You looked at them weirdly but shook it off. Brothers, man. They can do almost anything on cue. When you were growing up with them, Sam was always the one to copy Dean because Dean was his role model.

“It’s more of a legend than anything else. It’s about this girl who was supposedly murdered on Centennial way before our time. We think she’s still out there and that she hitchhikes. Whoever picks her up, they disappear forever.” Amy’s friend said.

“You think Troy picked her up?” You spoke their thoughts.

“We hope not,” Amy said sadly. You nodded and got up from the booth.

“Thank you both for your time. We will do everything we can to help look for Troy.” You looked at the boys and nodded, walking out of the diner with them fresh on your tail.

“I’ve been to this town before so I know where to look up this kind of information.” The library was only a short walk so you led them to the tall building. You found that rarely anyone is in a library which made you frown.

“I can’t believe no one spends their time in a library anymore. This place is awesome!” You were always fascinated with books. In fact, the way you coped with your mom’s death was reading. It always took you to another world and for a short amount of time, you were escaped only to come back to the harsh reality. You always read to Sam when you could and he seemed to like it. Dean, on the other hand, did not.

“Right? It’s preposterous.” Sam chuckled.

“Nerds.” Dean half-joked. He found a computer and sat down in front of it, you on his right and Sam on his left. You watched as Dean searched up a few titles but nothing was coming up.

“Let me try,” Sam reached for the mouse but Dean was quick to slap it away.

“I got it.” Sam huffed and pushed Dean’s chair out of the way, you moving just in time to miss him.

“You boys…” You shook your head and giggled, watching as the two brothers fought.

“You are such a control freak.” Dean scooted closer to his brother and shot you a quick glance.

“So, angry spirits are born from violent deaths, right?” Sam asked.

“Maybe it’s not murder then.” You pointed it out to Sam. He grinned but didn’t say anything as he typed what you thought into the search bar. One article came up and you knew that this was the one to be looking at. You scanned the article quickly, frowning at what you read.

“So Constance kills herself because she finds her two children in the bathtub after she leaves them alone? Man, I couldn’t imagine losing my children, if I had any.” You quickly added when you saw the looks the boys gave you.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed and looked at the pictures that were provided. “Wait, does that bridge look familiar to you?” You, Dean, and Sam gave knowing looks to each other. Looks like it’s back to the bridge.

* * *

“So this is where Constance took the swan dive.” Dean chuckled as he walked along the bridge, looking at the water below.

“You think Dad’s been here?” Sam asked.

“Probably, I mean, he’s looked at this case and we’re looking out for him.” You shrugged, looking over the bridge.

“So now what?” Sam sighed, watching his brother walk off.

“Now we keep digging until we find something. This might take a while.” Dean added.

“Okay, look, I know I should have mentioned this before but I have to be back by Monday morning. I have an interview.” You looked at Sam. Why was he mentioning this now and not before?

“And you didn’t think to mention this to me before?” Dean turned around to look at his brother.

“Dean, I’m sorry but this is a really big deal. This makes or breaks my future.” Sam sighed.

“So after this, after we find dad, you want to leave? Marry Jess? Does she even know what you’ve been up to your whole life?” Dean crossed his arms.

“No she doesn’t and she never will.” Sam walked closer to his brother. You sighed, running a hand down your face. You hate when these boys fought. It was usually over something petty and it always got messy.

“Oh yeah, healthy. You can pretend all you want but you can’t hide from the truth forever.” Dean started walking away again.

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” Sam followed. You didn’t want to listen to this but you had no choice. When they were in a fight, some of the time, it resulted in your having a panic attack. You got them after your mom died and it only happened when there was fighting going on or someone throwing things if they were mad. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes it does.  You just hoped this wasn’t one of those times.

“You were meant to be a hunter.” Dean simply stated.

“No!” Sam ran in front of his brother, stopping him. “I won’t ever be like you. This will not be my life.”

“You have a responsibility to,” Dean was cut off by his brother.

“To who, Dean? Dad? Mom? If it wasn’t for pictures, I wouldn’t know what she looked like. Mom is gone and killing this thing that killed her won’t bring her back.” You gasped softly at what Sam said. You knew Dean would be pissed. His mother was a very sensitive topic to him and he hated talking about her. Dean pushed Sam up against the bridge and glared at him.

“Don’t ever speak about her like that,” Dean said after a moment or two of silence.

“Hey! Stop it!” You marched over to them and pulled them apart but they wouldn’t stop looking at each other. “You are brothers for God sake and I won’t let you ruin what you two have. Fine, Sam, if you want to be back on Monday, then we will get you back and Dean and I can handle this by ourselves. But you two are here now so don’t waste whatever time you have left together bickering because I won’t allow it.” You looked between both brothers but something in white caught your eye.

“Shit…” You muttered.

“What is it?” Dean looked at you. You reached up and placed your hands on Dean and Sam’s jaws, turning them so they would look at what you were looking at.

“That’s her,” Sam said. With one look, Constance jumped off the bridge. Your eyes widened and you and the boys race to the other side, looking at the water but nothing or no one was there.

“Where did she go?” You asked. You didn’t have time to think because the sound of Dean’s car roaring to life and the headlights shone in your face.

“Who’s driving your car?” Sam asked. Dean didn’t answer but he pulled out his keys, dangling them, never looking away from his car.

“Oh shit,” You said as the car started to race at the three of you. “Run!!!” You yelled at the boys. You three turned around, trying to outrun the car but it was no use. If no one moved, you three would be dead in seconds. You effectively moved out of the way but the car didn’t seem to care about you. It only wanted men. You watched in horror as Sam and Dean jumped off the railing and into the water below.

“No!!!!” You yelled out, noticing the car stopped. You ran to the edge and peered down, not seeing either man. “Sam! Dean!” You cried out. You couldn’t lose them too. You heard a grunt come from below and you saw Sam was hanging onto something on the bridge that kept him from falling.

“Dean!!” You looked down and saw a figure move in the mud and you knew that was Dean. Before Sam had the chance to say anything, you ran to the entrance of the bridge and down the muddy hill, not caring if you got dirty. You needed to know if Dean was okay.

“Are you okay?” You heard Sam call from above.

“I’m super,” He said a little strained. You rushed to him and fell on your knees, immediately checking to see if he had any injuries. “Sweetheart, I’m fine.” He coughed a bit, sitting up. You let out a breath of relief and wiped some of the mud away from his face.

“Thank God,” You smiled and he stared at you with something in his eyes that you couldn’t place. “Let’s get you up.” You helped him up and helped him back up the hill to where Sam was, right next to the car. Dean frowned and looked at his car to make sure Constance didn’t ruin it.

“Is your car fine?” Sam asked when Dean was done.

“Yeah, it looks fine now. Constance was a BITCH!” He yelled into the night. You let out a breathy laugh and held onto Dean’s hand, leaning into him. He didn’t seem to mind at all and looked down at you with a smile. If Sam noticed this exchange, he didn’t say a word about it.

“So where do we go from here?” Sam asked, leaning against the car. With his free hand, Dean raised it up like he didn’t know, letting it slam on his thigh. “You smell like a toilet.” You giggled, agreeing with Sam. The smell didn’t bother you because you were here with Dean and that was all that mattered.

“Let’s go to a motel, we need showers.” You let go of Dean and opened the back seat, sliding in. You saw the hesitation from Dean and you rolled your eyes. “We will give her a clean. Okay? Stop being a big baby and get in.” Dean huffed at your choice of words and got in any way, rolling down all the windows before speeding away from the bridge and to the nearest motel.


End file.
